


With A Baby

by confetticas



Series: SLAMverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tells Adam that he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Baby

“…you’re what now?”  
  
Michael crosses his arms, seeming slightly defensive. “Pregnant, Adam.”  
  
Adam stares at him, incredibly glad that he’s sitting down. “…say that one more time?”  
  
“Are you actually serious? Adam, _I am pregnant_ ,” Michael repeats, clearly annoyed now.  
  
Adam nods slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this. “With a baby?”  
  
Michael blinks slowly, seeming faintly puzzled. “…what else would I be pregnant with? You know what, don’t even answer that,” Michael reconsiders, holding up a hand to stop Adam’s response. “Yes, Adam, I am pregnant with a baby.”  
  
“ _My_ baby?”  
  
“Is that a serious question?” Michael demands incredulously.  
  
Adam considers pointing out that until roughly two minutes ago, he’d had no idea this was even possible, but decides that it just isn’t worth it. “No,” he shrugs. “You’re seriously, actually pregnant. With a baby. Our baby. Half angel, half human. Baby.”  
  
Michael looks wholly exasperated by this point. “Yes, I am seriously, actually pregnant with our half human, half angel baby, Adam,” he reiterates patiently. “Do you have any other stupid questions?”  
  
“…not right this second,” Adam answers, still trying to wrap his mind around this new information. “I just don’t. How is this even possible?”  
  
“Do you want me to inform your brother that you’ve never had ‘the sex talk’?” Michael queries in an excessively polite sort of voice.  
  
Adam’s eyes widen in alarm once he digests the threat. “What – what kind of horrible being would even _threaten_ something like that? Do you really hate me? What did I ever do to you?”  
  
“Well, you got me pregnant and then acted like an idiot when I told you about it,” Michael offers pointedly, fighting a grin.  
  
Adam winces slightly. “I’m having problems wrapping my head around the information. I didn’t know this was possible, okay? I’m… I’m happy, I really am,” he promises, meeting Michael’s eyes. “Just… confused.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes affectionately and reaches out for Adam’s hands, pulling him up off the couch. “If you truly want to know the science of it, you’re going to have to wait. I’ll ask Raphael to explain it to you sometime, but honestly it isn’t my area of expertise and I have no idea how to explain it sensibly. I’ve… Adam, I’ve never done this before,” he admits, seeming a bit overwhelmed. “I… we are going to be parents. You and I, we are having a child.”  
  
After a second of thought, Adam reaches the decision that hugs are necessary to continue the conversation, and that they’ll be better served cuddling on the couch, so he pulls Michael onto the couch and then makes himself comfortable in his mates lap, grinning at Michael’s faintly amused expression. “Listen,” he says, as brightly as he can. “First of all, we are going to be amazing parents. This kid is going to _love_ us, and we’re going to love him. I agree that it’s scary, but we make a great team, so relax. We’re going to do fine.”  
  
“Your optimism never fails to astound me,” Michael tells him pessimistically. “I think you might overestimate my abilities, though.”  
  
“Hey,” Adam nudges him gently. “Have a little faith. We’re awesome and you know it. And this kid is going to be awesome, too. How could he not be? I’m not saying it’ll be all rainbows and sunshine, but you and I? We can do this. Like I said, we make a great team.”  
  
Michael smiles widely, and though there’s still doubt in his eyes, he looks considerably reassured by Adam’s speech. “And if I were to tell you I was having twins?” he asks tentatively.   
  
A long moment of silence goes by, and Michael frowns, concerned. “Adam?” he asks, shifting slightly in attempt to annoy a response out of his human. “Adam?” he repeats, and then pauses, getting a good look at his mate and understanding. “…oh, you have got to be kidding me,” he mutters, disbelieving. “I cannot believe you actually just _fainted_. That is _so very reassuring_.”


End file.
